


Asphodel

by kinkywonn



Series: Belladonna [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Death, Domestic, HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Vampires, human hyungwon, vampire minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywonn/pseuds/kinkywonn
Summary: Hyungwon loved living with his vampire boyfriend Minhyuk.





	Asphodel

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my lovelies!

As the sun’s last light finally fell below the horizon and bathed the city in darkness, lights began flickering on in the house at the end of the road, its dark curtained windows being lit around the edges and life beginning to make itself known. The front door opened, spilling bright light onto the front steps and the lawn, a tall figure rubbing his eyes and making his way to the mailbox, taking out all the mail that had been delivered and making his way back inside.

 

He placed the mail on the kitchen table, sitting down and opening the letters he had received, tossing most of them into the recycling bin. He made himself some toast and orange juice, savouring the taste and taking his time before he had to go and wake up his dead roommate. He finished his toast and orange juice, taking his time scrolling through his timelines, chatting with a few friends who scolded him for waking up so late. Oh, if only they knew.

 

A pair of arms snaked around his shoulders, a chin resting on his shoulder. He felt a cool nose nudge his neck, hearing the other breathe in deeply, then breathing out slowly, the air making the small strands of hair at the base of his neck tickle it.

 

“Good morning, Min. Sleep well?”

 

“Mornin’ Wonnie. I did, yeah. You were beside me.” Minhyuk replied, moving his head and pressing his lips against Hyungwon’s neck. Hyungwon sighed softly and tilted his neck to the side, granting Minhyuk the permission he needed.

 

“You’re so cheesy.” Hyungwon breathed, locking his phone and putting it on the table. He felt Minhyuk smile against his neck, his lips dragging slowly against his neck as Minhyuk separated them. Hyungwon’s breath hitched in his throat when he felt the points of Minhyuk’s teeth press against the soft flesh of his throat, right above the thick artery where his pulse was racing with anticipation.

 

“Do you want this, Wonnie?” Minhyuk murmured, grazing his teeth against Hyungwon’s pulse. Hyungwon groaned softly, tilting his neck more.

 

“ _Please._ ”

 

Hyungwon sucked in a breath when Minhyuk’s teeth finally broke his skin, they felt like two thick needles pushing into his neck, it _hurt_. But the pain never lasted, it eventually gave way to an intense pleasure, the chemicals in Minhyuk’s saliva triggering an endorphin rush within him. His head tingled, he closed his eyes and his head flopped to the side, everything becoming weightless with pleasure.

 

Hyungwon let out a moan when one of Minhyuk’s hands slid down his chest, slowly undoing the buttons on his pyjama shirt. Minhyuk’s long, cool fingers eventually slid across Hyungwon’s smooth stomach, his breath stuttering as Minhyuk lightly grazed his nails up his torso, his fingers pinching and tugging on his nipple. The other hand had made its way to Hyungwon’s crotch, pressing down on the tent slowly developing as Minhyuk continued sucking and palming.

 

“ _Minhyuk,_ ” Hyungwon breathed, reaching a shaking hand to tap three times against one of Minhyuk’s hands. Minhyuk pulled his teeth out slowly, licking the wound and watching it slowly stop bleeding and close up. He removed his hands from Hyungwon’s body, moving so he was standing in front of Hyungwon. He reached up and gently held Hyungwon’s head in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over his flushed cheeks.

 

“You okay?” Minhyuk asked.

 

“I’ll be better when you kiss me,” Hyungwon opened his eyes a crack, smirking at Minhyuk.

 

“I taste like blood.”

 

“I’ve been dating your dead ass for 6 years, do you think I care?” Hyungwon retorted.

 

“You have a point.”

 

“Now just shut up and _kiss me_ .” Hyungwon growled. Minhyuk chuckled, leaning forward and capturing Hyungwon’s lips with his own. Minhyuk was right, he _did_ taste like blood, but it only turned Hyungwon on _more_. Minhyuk had eventually moved to sit on Hyungwon’s lap, rolling his hips slowly, moaning into Hyungwon’s mouth.

 

“A-Are you gonna ride me?” Hyungwon breathed, his head spinning.

 

“Of course I will baby, I got myself all prepared for you~” Minhyuk purred, kissing Hyungwon once more before getting off Hyungwon’s lap. Hyungwon whined at the loss, Minhyuk grabbing his wrists and pulling Hyungwon up from the chair. “We should get some water into you first though, don’t need you passing out on me again.”

 

“Okay, I’ll meet you in the bedroom~” Hyungwon purred, kissing Minhyuk again before walking slowly to their bedroom, stripping off his pyjamas and throwing them wherever. He’ll clean it up later. Minhyuk walked in a few minutes later, carrying two bottles of water with straws sticking out from the lids. They learned the hard way many years ago that after Minhyuk drank from Hyungwon, Hyungwon was too lethargic to drink properly from a glass or bottle without a sip cap or a straw.

 

Minhyuk passed Hyungwon one bottle of water, Hyungwon immediately sipping from it as his eyes followed Minhyuk. Minhyuk stood in front of Hyungwon, hands gripping the base of his tank top, pulling it up slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Hyungwon. Hyungwon’s eyes trailed Minhyuk’s hands hungrily, drinking in the sight of his boyfriend’s tanned stomach as it was exposed.

“I will never get tired of seeing you naked,” Hyungwon groaned from his spot on the bed. Minhyuk grinned and continued stripping, tantalisingly slow. By the time Minhyuk had completely stripped himself, Hyungwon had drained the first water bottle. Minhyuk sauntered over, taking the bottle from Hyungwon’s hands and crawling onto the bed and placing himself on Hyungwon’s naked lap.

 

Hyungwon gasped when Minhyuk’s cooler skin touched his heated skin, the temperature difference sending shocks up his spine. Minhyuk smirked and rolled his hips, making Hyungwon moan as their cocks rubbed against each other. Minhyuk continued doing this until the both of them were completely hard.

 

“Minhyuk, _please_.” Hyungwon whined, his hands reaching to grab Minhyuk’s hips.

 

“What do you want baby?”

 

“ _I want you_ ,” Minhyuk leaned down to kiss Hyungwon, a quick press of lips that left Hyungwon wanting more. “ _Please_ , Minhyukkie.”

 

“Baby, I need you to tell me what it is you want. You already have me.” Minhyuk smiled, rolling his hips again.

 

“I-I… I want you to ride me, _please_.” Hyungwon begged, staring into Minhyuk’s eyes. Minhyuk grinned, leaning down and kissing Hyungwon again, his tongue poking against the seam of Hyungwon’s. Hyungwon parted his lips, letting Minhyuk’s tongue into his mouth, his own sliding against Minhyuk’s.

 

“Good boy,” Minhyuk murmured against Hyungwon’s lips when they parted. He leaned over Hyungwon to reach into their bedside table to pull out the lube. Hyungwon reached for it, but Minhyuk pushed his hands away. “You just lay there baby, let me do everything.”

 

“But-” Minhyuk placed a finger against Hyungwon’s lips.

 

“Let me.” He whispered, watching as Hyungwon nodded and laid back down. Minhyuk smiled, sliding down until he was sitting on Hyungwon’s thighs. The click of the lube bottle opening was loud in the quiet room, the only other sounds being their breathing. Minhyuk squirted lube into his palm, closing the bottle and dropping it to the side. He rubbed his palms together, wrapping one around Hyungwon’s cock and the other around his own.

 

Hyungwon moaned and turned his head to the side, hands moving to slide up his chest. His fingers found his nipples and he played with them as Minhyuk moved his hand, moaning when Minhyuk thumbed the slit.

 

After a while, Minhyuk pulled his hand away, making Hyungwon whine, and spread his legs. He reached a hand behind him and slowly slid one of his fingers into his ass. Minhyuk groaned softly, quickly adding another and stretching himself quickly. He’d already prepared before leaving the bedroom earlier, but he just wanted to be relaxed before riding Hyungwon.

 

“Are you ready?” Minhyuk panted, bringing his face close to Hyungwon’s. Hyungwon nodded, kissing Minhyuk before Minhyuk pulled away. He sat back up, one hand bracing himself on Hyungwon’s stomach and the other holding Hyungwon’s cock up. He slowly led it to his entrance, sliding onto it slowly once it was positioned.

 

The feeling of his cock being slowly sheathed in the wet warmth of Minhyuk’s ass made him moan loudly, his hands leaving his chest and moving to grip Minhyuk’s hips. Minhyuk held his breath as he lowered himself onto Hyungwon, the feeling of being filled up slowly sending shocks down his spine and heat pooling in his gut. It’s definitely been way too long since Hyungwon fucked him.

 

When Hyungwon was fully sheathed, Minhyuk breathed out a moan and his hand joined the other on Hyungwon’s stomach. He let himself adjust for a moment before he raised his hips until just the tip of Hyungwon’s cock was still inside before slamming himself back down. Both men let out loud moans, Hyungwon’s grip on Minhyuk’s hips tightening. Minhyuk began repeating the action, quickly gaining speed and setting a rhythm.

 

Hyungwon removed one of his hands from Minhyuk’s hips only to grip Minhyuk’s cock, pumping his hand in time with Minhyuk’s bouncing. Minhyuk let out a high pitched whine, his movements slowing for a moment before picking up speed again. Hyungwon sat up, not losing his hold on Minhyuk and kissed him. Minhyuk leaned down a little to kiss back, open mouthed and breathing onto Hyungwon’s lips. Hyungwon opened his own mouth, sliding his tongue into Minhyuk’s mouth. Both moaned, Hyungwon pulling away first.

 

“I-I’m close,” he breathed against Minhyuk’s lips, the other nodding.

 

“Me too.”

 

Hyungwon laid back down, his own hips beginning to thrust in time with Minhyuk’s, chasing his release. Moans, panting breaths and skin slapping against skin filled the room, the scent of sweat and the grapefruit scented lube MInhyuk used creating an intoxicating aroma in the room. Hyungwon felt the tightening in his gut, his thighs beginning to tense.

 

“Cumming-!” Hyungwon managed to choke out, his hips stilling as he came. Minhyuk moaned at the feeling, his own orgasm following not too long after. Both men collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily as they slowly came down from their highs.

 

“Wanna shower?” Minhyuk murmured against Hyungwon’s neck. Hyungwon hummed, turning his head and kissing Minhyuk’s hair.

 

“Mmkay. You gotta get off me first.” Hyungwon mumbled into Minhyuk’s hair. Minhyuk chuckled, sucking a hickey into Hyungwon’s neck before slowly moving so Hyungwon’s dick slipped out of his ass. He felt Hyungwon’s cum leak from his ass, his nose scrunching at the feeling. He sat up slowly and eventually got off the bed, his legs feeling like jelly as he stood. He heard the cum drip down onto the floor, scrunching his nose again. He turned back to look at Hyungwon, who had closed his eyes.

 

“Hyungwooooon, get uuuup!” Minhyuk called, watching in fond amusement as Hyungwon opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He grabbed the other water bottle from the bedside table and sipped it for a while as Minhyuk left the bedroom and headed to the bathroom. When he heard the shower running, he put the bottle down and joined Minhyuk in the shower.

 

❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅

 

As the sun set on the eve of another day, Hyungwon woke up alone for the fifth day in a row. About a week ago, Minhyuk had told him that he had to leave town for a couple of days on some ‘vampire business’, as he put it. Hyungwon didn’t know what that meant, nor did he want to know. The only thing he wanted to know was if Minhyuk was safe and _feeding_. He knew how hard it was for vampires to feed these days, with humans not being afraid to attack the vampire or scream for help.

 

Hyungwon glanced at his phone and sighed, no new messages from Minhyuk. Only messages from friends and notifications from his social media. He blearily read the messages from his friends, most of them complaining that he woke up way too late for them to hang out. He wanted to tell them the real reason why he stayed up until dawn and woke at dusk, but he couldn’t. It was for Minhyuk’s safety. He couldn’t risk his boyfriend’s life.

 

He eventually got up, making himself some pancakes for breakfast and getting all the house chores done for the night before making himself comfortable at the desk in their living room and getting started on his coursework. He went to an online university, focusing himself onto creative writing. It was something he was good at and as a career, it didn’t necessarily require a daylight schedule. Maybe except going to meetings with editors and whatnot, but that was a minor issue with his lifestyle.

 

He finished with his coursework at around 3am, his stomach growling at him and his back screaming at him to stretch. He leant back in his chair, raising his arms above his head and groaning when his bones cracked. God he loved that feeling.

 

He put his laptop into sleep mode and closed it, getting up from the chair and making his way into the kitchen. He pulled out a pot from the corner cupboard next to the sink, filling it with water, turning on the stove and placing the pot onto it. As he waited for the water to boil, he walked to the pantry and found one of the many packets of ramyun that they had. He chucked it onto the space next to the stove and walked back over to it, watching the water as the bubbles began forming.

 

When the water was boiling, he opened the packet and placed the dry noodles into the water, immediately opening the soup powder packet and pouring almost all of the powder into the water. He tossed the packet and grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the top drawer nearest to the stove. He mixed the powder and noodles, stopping when they were mixed.

 

Five minutes later he turned off the stove, grabbed a bowl from the cupboard underneath the stove, poured the ramyun into the bowl and made his way to the living room. He placed the bowl and chopsticks on the coffee table, picking up the TV remote and turning on the TV. He waited for it to turn on completely before finding Netflix in the menu, clicking on his account and finding something to watch. He eventually clicked on Brooklyn Nine-Nine, putting the remote back on the table and picking his ramyun up.

 

Six and a half episodes later the front door to the house opened, closed and then Minhyuk emerged from the entryway. Hyungwon looked up, a huge grin splitting his face when he saw Minhyuk. He jumped up from the couch and rushed over to his boyfriend, enveloping him in a hug. Minhyuk hugged back, tightly, but Hyungwon didn’t care. His boyfriend was home and _alive_. Or well, as alive as a dead guy could be.

 

“Minhyuk! You’re home!” Hyungwon cried against Minhyuk’s neck, breathing in his scent. He missed him so much.

 

“I’m home, Wonnie. I’m sorry I was gone for so long, there were some complications that we didn’t expect. But I’m home now,” Minhyuk replied, burying his nose into Hyungwon’s neck. He inhaled Hyungwon’s scent, his mouth watering at the close proximity to Hyungwon’s veins. His blood.

 

“I’m just glad you’re home. Are you hungry?” Hyungwon asked, pulling away from Minhyuk’s neck to stare into his eyes. His eyes were darker than usual, his skin paler and he didn’t look well. Hyungwon frowned. “Did you even eat at all while you were away?”

 

“I did once, maybe on the second day I was away. I can’t remember.” Minhyuk confessed, looking down. Hyungwon sighed and lead Minhyuk further into the house, stopping just a few feet away from the couch. Hyungwon pulled the hem of his sweater down to reveal most of his neck and the tops of his shoulder and collarbone. Minhyuk’s mouth watered again.

 

“Are you sure? I could just defrost a blood bag…” As much as Minhyuk wanted to sink his teeth into Hyungwon’s supple neck, he needed his consent before he did. He always asked. Even if his body screamed at him to sink his teeth into Hyungwon's neck, his mind begging him just to _bite_. To take Hyungwon's blood by force.

 

“I’m sure, it’ll be better for you if you drink from me. My neck is yours.” Hyungwon tilted his neck to the side, his pulse racing in anticipation and excitement. In a flash, Minhyuk had his nose against Hyungwon’s racing pulse, his mouth watering. He opened his mouth and licked Hyungwon’s pulse before slowly sinking his teeth into Hyungwon’s neck.

 

Hyungwon moaned, the pain nonexistent as the pleasure quickly flooded his veins. After going so long without Minhyuk biting him, and feeling the endorphin rush, the pain morphed into pleasure faster than usual. His knees felt like jelly, going weak with pleasure.

 

When the first drops of Hyungwon’s blood touched his tongue, he lost all sense of the world around him. He could only taste and smell Hyungwon’s hypnotising blood, the flavour of it burning into his memory. It consumed him. Going so long without feeding was dangerous, but that didn’t matter now. He was feeding and it was _delicious._

 

When Hyungwon had enough, he reached a shaky hand to tap Minhyuk’s three times. When Minhyuk didn’t stop, he tried again. And again. After the fifth failed attempt at trying to get Minhyuk’s attention, the pleasure turned into fear. Minhyuk wasn’t stopping and he was beginning to get very lightheaded.

 

“Min-Minhyuk-!” Hyungwon gasped, trying to move and get away. But Minhyuk’s grip was strong, iron-like. He couldn’t get away. Everything was becoming fuzzy, his head hurt and he felt light. His attempts at removing himself from Minhyuk’s grip got weaker and weaker, until he had no strength left to fight back.

 

The taste of blood consumed him, blocking out every other sense in a powerful wave of feeling. He didn’t register Hyungwon’s tapping on his hand, the struggles against his grip or the weak call of his name. He only held Hyungwon closer, sinking his teeth in deeper. His other senses came back when the blood trickling into his mouth came to a complete stop. He blinked several times and removed his fangs from Hyungwon’s neck.

 

Panic set in when he felt how _cold_ Hyungwon was. He loosened his grip and Hyungwon’s body slumped into his, his eyes trailing over the pale skin and lifeless eyes. He let out a cry and sunk to the floor, holding Hyungwon’s body close. Tears sprung to his eyes as he cried out, cradling Hyungwon’s head and rocking them back and forth.

 

“Hyungwonnie, please, come back! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Minhyuk cried, his sobs loud. He stayed like that until the sun began peeking over the horizon, his cries only stopping when the light pierced his eye from a crack in the curtain. His throat was raw and voice hoarse from screaming and crying.

 

He gathered the strength to get up, picking up Hyungwon’s body from the floor, holding him close. He walked to the front door, stopping just before it. He kissed Hyungwon’s hair, his forehead, cheeks, nose, eyes, chin and lips. He lingered on his lips the longest, tears falling down his face once again. When he pulled away, he took a deep breath and removed one hand from Hyungwon to open the door. He walked out of the open door, walking to the huge outdoor couch that they had on the front porch. He gently placed Hyungwon down onto it, getting him comfortable before walking over to the steps.

 

As he stood at the top of the stairs, the blood in his belly was too much, he began feeling nauseous. This blood that helped him stay alive had once been the life of his boyfriend. He walked down the steps and onto the grass, sticking two of his long fingers down his throat. His gag reflex kicked in, he removed his fingers and the blood came rushing back up his throat.

 

He threw it all back up onto the grass, watching through teary eyes as the green was drowned in crimson. He didn't deserve to have this blood, he didn't deserve to keep living when he was the reason the love of his life wasn't. He stood there for a moment when he was done, a sob getting caught in his throat.

 

He made his way back to the stairs and sat down on the top step, tears falling down his face as he watched the sun climb higher into the sky. He felt no fear, only regret, as the sun’s light crawled up the front lawn and eventually touching him. It _burned_ , but he refused to let out a sound. He didn’t deserve to cry out in pain, not when he ignored Hyungwon’s cries of pain. He watched as his skin blackened, crumbling into ash the longer the sun’s light touched his undead skin.

 

All that remained of Minhyuk were the ashes on the front steps, the clothes he wore and a whisper on the wind.

 

_“I’m sorry, I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Asphodel means "my regrets follow you to the grave"
> 
> :) 
> 
> ily all, i crave that validation pls tell me i wrote good
> 
> come yell at me on twitter: @kinkywonn


End file.
